


十三香·肉桂

by CarbonicSoda



Category: MONSTA X shownu/wonho
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonicSoda/pseuds/CarbonicSoda





	十三香·肉桂

【肉桂--《药性论》：主治九种心痛，止腹内冷气，主下痢，杀草木毒。】

李虎锡光着脚在一片刺鼻的烟味和粗鄙的骂声里，飞快地跑向走廊尽头的厕所。

他的脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，彻彻底底地打了个哆嗦。灯光昏暗的房间里响出水声，有些急，李虎锡抿抿嘴把下意识的叹气憋到他的牙齿中间。

他并不喜欢在妈妈和那些叔叔阿姨打麻将的时候出来，他们脸上的表情总是令他害怕。像是很饿，但又闪动着一些矍铄。李虎锡偶尔避之不急地撞上他们，总会想起巷口那条流着涎水的疯狗。

他匆忙地拽起裤腰就往外跑，连气也舍不得喘。

快跑，再快一点，跑回房间就安全了。他在脑子里这样安慰自己。

门刷地一下被拉开，李虎锡一头撞在了一具身体上。

很臭，混着极浓的劣质烟味和一种说不出来的腥气。他吓了一跳，往后倒了几步退回厕所里，手指抓着水池的边缘，慢慢收紧。

那个男人盯着他看，从脸蛋一直看到他因为紧张而在瓷砖上蜷缩的脚趾。

门外的光被男人的背影挡住，在李虎锡脸上遮出一片令人惊惧的阴影。

“操，这娘们儿家里还藏了个这么嫩的小东西呢。”

李虎锡看着他说话间露出的黄牙，丑陋到使人恐惧。他使劲喘了喘气，侧过身想要从那人和门的空隙中钻过去。

男人一把拉住他的胳膊，把他扽了回去。被烟熏得发黑的手指摸上他的脸蛋，极其下流地搓弄了一下，然后朝他的薄T恤里进发。

李虎锡摇着头往后使劲退，惊讶和恐惧使他眼里沾满了泪水，他抬着手推拒，但是枉然。他太小了，像一只在风中破败的风筝骨架。

男人嘴里嘟囔着一些不清不楚的话，他把李虎锡一把摁在白瓷马桶上就去够他的脚，那只光着的冰凉的脚。

李虎锡哭得心脏发紧，求求你，妈妈，任何人，救救我。

突然，所有令他恶心的动作在下一秒停止，他赶紧睁开眼睛。

男人的头被薅住，一下下撞在镜子上，没两下就染了艳红的血，他甚至都没来得及哼上一声，就像一只废麻袋一样垮塌在地上。

李虎锡被抱起来，脚趾就踩在那人温热的手臂上。

“不怕了，小狗。”

李虎锡呆了两秒，然后猛地抱住他的脖子哭起来，把眼泪都流到他领口里，发颤的手指死死缠住他的头发。

孙轩宇抬腿跨过地上的人，托着小孩的身体往他屋里走。

他感觉小孩浑身都在颤，颤出一种胆怯的怜怜，很是惹人心折的美。因为泪水和他偏低的体温的缘故，就更加地无孔不入。

他几乎是像捧一块月亮那样把小孩轻放在床上，然后在细白手指急切缠上他衣角的那一刻，大脑里有关于理智的电线尽数烧断，发出一种欲望的焦糊味。

孙轩宇半跪在他床边，揉了揉李虎锡汗湿的头发。带着奶味的体香伴随着汗液一起裹上他的指尖，小孩儿偏过头把鼻子挨在他手心蹭了蹭。

他还是吓着了，蜷在被子底下的身体缩得很紧。

孙轩宇叹了口气，把被子拉到他下巴下掖好，然后用手盖住那双潮乎乎的眼睛。

“睡吧，小狗。我在，睡吧。”

睫毛在他手心悉悉簌簌地搔，哭透的眼睛散出一些蒸汽，也跟着凑热闹一样在他手心里作乱。

等到所有的震动都归于平静，孙轩宇抬起手悄悄站起来，走出了房间。

小狗睡得像个天使，那么乖，那么漂亮，那么该属于我。

李虎锡被一阵争吵吵醒，妈妈和孙叔叔又在吵架了。

这次比之前任何一次都要激烈得多，他听见重物碎裂在地面上的声音，他有些担心，便遛下床趴到门边，把耳朵贴到上面听。

争吵在妈妈歇斯底里的尖叫声里走向剧终，

“他不是我儿子，他是个没人要的野种。你就为了他跟我吵？孙轩宇，你他妈是个混蛋！”

隔壁的房门咣当一声砸在墙上，力度大到反弹回来撞上门框时，依旧震耳欲聋。

李虎锡知道，孙轩宇不在屋里了。他赶紧深深吸了口气，蹑手蹑脚地蹿出来往厨房跑去。

孙轩宇光着上身，肌理紧凑的小腹下松松地挂了条浅灰色运动裤，裤带垂到一处隐约的突起上，随着呼吸时而暴露出危险的形状。

他靠在流理台上抽烟，灯没开，窗外析进来一点不值一提的照明，香烟羸弱的橙红色火光把就近的手指和鼻梁线条描得很抽象。这是一个很有距离感的画面，成熟、压抑，但李虎锡控制不住自己想要接近。

孙轩宇发现小孩又光着脚站在门边，怯生生地拉着他宽大的睡衣下摆。

他把烟摁灭在水池里，走过去把人抱到流理台上坐好。

”小狗怎么不睡觉。“

孙轩宇看着他贴在大理石版面上的脚跟，轻轻叹了口气，伸手把那双脚包在掌心里暖着。

李虎锡因为被他抓住脚的缘故，有些不好意思地往后仰了一下，脑袋磕在柜子上闷闷一声，鼻子马上皱了起来。

孙轩宇被他逗得笑了几声，声音又沉又哑，勾得李虎锡不自觉地张开了腿，把自己往前贴了贴。

孙轩宇放开小孩的脚，抱着他腰把人拖到怀里，拿下巴揉了揉磕到的地方。

“痛。”

李虎锡对着他喉结哼哼了一声，小手贪热似的攀上孙轩宇的肩膀，顿了一会儿就往他后背上爬过去。

叔叔的身体好香啊，有种轻巧的咸味，想咬着，舔一舔。

“小狗这么缠人。”

孙轩宇轻轻在他脑袋上吹了几下，吹得小孩儿咯咯笑着使劲往他身上贴。两条光腿缠在他腰上，用脚踝打了个结钩住，大腿内侧极其柔软的肌肤这时候完完全全地暴露给他，以心跳的频率跟他摩擦。

小孩儿蹭了一阵就不说话了，脸蛋慢慢红起来，把鼻尖凑到他嘴前面晃了晃。

“难受...”

孙轩宇这会儿也隐隐兴奋起来，往小孩儿鼻尖上吹了口气。

“哪儿难受?”

“肚子。涨。”

孙轩宇看他完全湿起来的眼睛，下眼睑都红了。初浸在情欲里的懵懂太过诱人，他又是那样乖顺地献祭，几乎令孙轩宇脚尖都充起气来。

他把手探到小孩儿的睡衣里面，隔着内裤按了按支棱起来的软肉。

“这里？”

“唔...”

李虎锡挺了一下腰，几乎是把自己送到孙轩宇的手里。他酡红着脸点点头，嘴唇咬得水当当。

孙轩宇拖着他的屁股把人拉近，然后轻轻地低下头把小孩的嘴从他牙齿里解放出来。他安抚似的舔弄，等小孩终于忍不住吃糖一样把舌尖伸出来了，他才好脾气地迎上去缠住。

布料底下的小东西完全绷起来，在他手里跳得像条小蛇，孙轩宇在水龙头里沾湿了手轻轻地上下抚摸。

小孩在他手里射的时候惊呼了一声，一口叼住了他的下嘴唇。

孙轩宇吻了吻他的耳朵，安抚似的摸摸他的后背。

“小狗咬人呢。”

他抱着他坐了一会儿，等自己的欲望平静下来之后，把他的脚揣在怀里继续暖着。

烟味儿并没散干净，一点点往皮肤里渗，把小狗也染出些许性感的味道。

“李虎锡。”

孙轩宇亲亲小孩的鼻尖，然后在他睫毛上胡乱地啄，啄得两人又开始气喘吁吁起来。

窗外的人造光线把他们的侧脸都照得很柔软，李虎锡看着孙轩宇又露出那个他喜欢得不行的专注神情。

“让你姓孙，好不好。”


End file.
